Depois do sofrimento, finalmente o amor
by Kaoru K. Himura
Summary: bem resumidamente mesmo: com tantas lutas em sua vida, Kenshin começa a viver o que Megumi previa: uma deterioração... esta seria a hora de Kaoru e Kenshin concretizarem seus sentimentos... hentaio Kenshin ñ morre!


Depois do sofrimento, finalmente o amor

Era mais uma manhã no dojo Kamiya, tudo estava normal - pelo menos parecia normal - e Kaoru saiu logo de manhã para dar aulas em outros dojos; Kenshin ficou limpando a casa e Yahiko foi trabalhar.

A garota não voltou na hora do almoço e o menino comeu no Akabeko, sendo assim o andarilho ficou sozinho o dia inteiro.

À tarde, o sol partia se mostrando muito resplandecente no céu, deixava rastros cor de rosa, amarelo, laranja, e vários tons avermelhados como o cabelo do homem que sentado na frente do dojo o observava. Aquele calor batendo em seu rosto, e aquelas cores o faziam relembrar de quando passava os fins de tarde, ao lado de sua esposa, vendo as crianças que conhecia indo embora para suas casas, se despedindo do "tio" e da "tia"...

Como estariam agora? Ainda estariam vivas? Teriam tido filhos? Ainda se lembrariam dele? E da "tia"?

Perguntas que jamais seriam respondidas.

Apesar de tudo, aquela época foi boa,... e curta...

Só o que restavam agora eram as reminiscências, e Kenshin estava tão distraído com esses pensamentos que não percebeu Kaoru chegar.

-Kenshin?

Não obteve resposta.

A shihandai percebeu que provavelmente ele estaria pensando no passado, sentou –se ao seu lado. Tocou levemente com a ponta dos dedos finos no rosto do espadachim, sentindo a cicatriz em forma de cruz. Ele a fitou.

-Kaoru,...

Estaria acontecendo de novo? Todo o caos voltaria a sua vida? (Vide a fic : "Tempo")

-Kenshin, você...

- Não, não se preocupe, só estou um pouco cansado... eu... prometi a você...

-Então, tá. –Kaoru achou melhor deixá-lo mais um pouco só, tomaria um banho para relaxar e poder conversar calmamente com Kenshin.

Surpreendeu-se ao entrar no banheiro e ver que seu banho já estava preparado. Retirou suas roupas, sentia-se muito exausta, sua pele, desgostosa, seus músculos cansados, seu corpo todo dolorido, enfim, precisava deste banho. Colocou as vestes num canto, pôs a ponta dos dedos na água, já esfriara; porém ouviu a voz do belo ruivo do lado de fora avisando que ia esquentar novamente. Ela enrolou-se numa toalha e esperou sentada.

Logo o líquido estava pronto e Kaoru se deliciou. Espumou seus braços, as pernas, as costas, tudo e depois, sorvendo-se até o pescoço continuou pensativa sobre o que vira ao chegar.

Saiu depois de 30 minutos, bem na porta já sentiu o cheiro agradável do jantar que acabava de ser preparado. Seguiu para a cozinha, Kenshin terminava a refeição; Kaoru observou que em seu olhar nada mudara, mantinha-se sério e longe...

Ela o ajudou a levar tudo para a mesa, não demorou e Yahiko chegou do trabalho, mas já jantara no restaurante mesmo. Foi tomar banho e dormir, enquanto os outros dois comiam.

-O Sanosuke não veio avisar se jantaria aqui, Kenshin?

-Não, acho que ele comeu na Tae junto com o Yahiko.

-Ah, tá... mas, e você, o que almoçou hoje?

-Eu...

-Ah, Kenshin, não acredito que você não fez almoço por que estava sozinho em casa!

-Eu não estava com fome, Kaoru.

-Kenshin, o que a Megumi lhe disse sobre seu estado de saúde e seu corpo, hein?

-Eu sei, me desculpe...

-Kenshin, lembre-se do que combinamos, por favor, você sabe que é muito importante para mim...- e dizendo isso ela acariciou seu rosto o fazendo fechar os olhos.- Você está muito exausto, é melhor ir dormir. Quero vê-lo bem disposto amanhã.

Kenshin ainda estava abatido e este fato agoniava Kaoru.

-Kaoru, eu... não estou conseguindo dormir há umas 3 noites...

-Kenshin,...

Ele estava sentado e a moça o abraçou.

-Kenshin,... você dormirá esta noite sim,... vamos, se arrume para dormir que eu ajeitarei os cobertores.

Kenshin se trocou no banheiro e foi até seu quarto, mas seu tatami não se encontrava.

Kaoru o chamou em seu dormitório, ele receou na porta, no entanto a bela garota, vestindo seus trajes brancos e com os longos cabelos negros soltos, o pegou pelas mãos e o levou para seu acomodamento do lado do dela.

-Aqui você se sentirá melhor, não é?

-Kaoru, ...na verdade...este servo preferiria ficar em seu quarto mesmo...

-Este servo?- estranhou, já que a partir da vez que ele perdeu a memória, não mais conversava com ela se tratando desta forma. (Vide a fic: "Tempo" )

-Tudo bem, você esqueceu. Mas, não há problema algum em dormir aqui.

-É melhor não, me desculpe...

-Kenshin, o que está acontecendo? Eu sei, percebi que você está diferente nesses últimos dias... me conta...

Ele abaixou a cabeça, cerrou os olhos azuis, apertou a manga do kimono nas mãos, como se lembrasse de algo que o incomodasse.

A espadachim tocou em seus ombros e deu –lhe um beijo no rosto, pegou em uma de suas mãos, estava gelada:

-Kenshin, sente-se, por favor.

Apesar de não achar certo, ele o fez, pois seu cansaço e a voz doce da garota o domavam naquele instante.

-Me conte, você disse que não estava dormindo, por quê?

O ruivo suspirava, firmava suas mãos, apertava os olhos, as palavras não saíam de sua boca. Ela esperava pacientemente, observando que ele queria dizer algo, mas não sabia como.

-Kaoru, ... eu ... sinto uma insegurança, um medo de não poder protegê-la, de não mais viver ao seu lado, imagens vêm à minha cabeça, a morte... tive sonhos com... a sua... morte... que eu via a Tomoe de costas, ... eu a matava... e quando a pegava no colo... era... era você... Kaoru... sonho com coisas assim... que mais temo... sem poder fazer nada...por isso não durmo mas...sei que... isso é uma atitude fraca...

-Eu estou aqui, e não vou te deixar jamais...- sussurrando isso ela o abraçou mais forte agora.

Kenshin segurou em seus braços:

-Não quero te perder, Kaoru.

-Você está perturbado, exausto, só isso; vamos dormir...- falava calmamente, porém sentiu que seu coração acelerara quando o peito forte dele encostara-se a ela.

Depois disso Kenshin começou a sussurrar, falar, coisas sem sentido, meias palavras em seu ouvido, a shihandai não podia entender.

O espadachim chorou, pois de repente sentia uma horrível, insuportável dor em toda extensão de seu corpo sofrido, ele nada contou para a garota. Não suportou escapou dos braços da sensei de kendô, deitou no tatami, foi fechando os olhos azuis devagar.

Kaoru se preocupou e começou a chamá-lo.

O andarilho abriu os olhos, rápido, sem dizer nada, começou a rasgar seu kimono para abri-lo no peito, ficou ofegante de repente, faltava-lhe o ar, então parou do nada.

-Kenshin, pelo amor de Deus, o que está acontecendo?

Ele sentou-se com o mesmo olhar sofrido, de quem quer dizer, mas não diz; um gosto repentino veio aos seus lábios, era sangue que escorria pelos cantos da boca.

-Ah, aaaaahhhh, aaahhhhh,...- gritava descompassado, e passando as mãos pela face e nos cabelos os desarrumou.

Kaoru ficou muito nervosa, chorava e tentava acalmá-lo com as mãos em seus punhos, todavia era inútil.

Toda essa confusão acordou Yahiko que correu ao quarto de sua professora e espantou-se ao ver a cena: Kenshin mantinha os olhos arregalados e se movia como um louco sobre as cobertas todas sujas com o líquido escarlate; sem reação, espontaneamente o menino atingiu um golpe em sua nuca fazendo-o desmaiar.

Correu chamar a médica.

Chegando, ela mediu seu punho, estava muito fraco:

-Kaoru, não sei o que ele tem realmente...

A garota pediu que Yahiko saísse e contou a Megumi o que acontecera, como ele reagia, e das noites que ele disse não ter dormido. A médica concluiu que tudo aquilo poderia ter sido uma reação do seu corpo para que ele entrasse como se fosse num coma para recuperação, sem contar que seus órgãos podiam estar todos em mal estado e por isso o sangramento.

No dia seguinte, a espadachim não saiu de casa, mas Kenshin, também não acordou.

Anoiteceu, Kaoru nem conseguia dormir, quando ouviu ruídos vindos do quarto do seu amado. Como a médica podia chegar repentinamente, Kaoru voltou as coisas dele ao seu quarto, afinal já fora estranho encontrá-lo no quarto da donzela.

-Kenshin?

Ele estava sentado encostado na parede, com as mãos unidas, o cabelo solto cobrindo o rosto. Kenshin se sentia muito mal em preocupar todos e realmente tinha vontade de não mais viver; e num murmuro pronunciou tais palavras a Kaoru.

Ela se aproximou, afastou os fios ruivos do seu rosto, levantou a face com a ponta dos dedos e avisou-lhe com a voz mais doce do que nunca:

- Eu estou aqui,... você disse que me faria feliz,... não pode morrer,...por que...por que... eu amo você...- e terminando o beijou nos lábios.

Ele abriu os olhos, queria continuar, no entanto esperou a iniciativa dela:

- Quero provar que tenho, como jamais tive, tanta certeza de que quero amá-lo, Kenshin, e nunca me arrependerei disso.

Ele chorou, tais palavras já pronunciadas no passado por Tomoe o relembraram de sua morte e o fez temer novamente a de Kaoru.

-A...a...To...Tomoe...eu...sei...eu ouvi... ela ...eu sei ...falou...ela falou...Kaoru,... você...eu... tenho...eu tenho medo... por que...eu ouvi... ela...- novamente ele dizia palavras dificilmente e sem noção, com o mesmo olhar...

-Calma, Kenshin...meu Kenshin...- Kaoru o abraçava agora e tinha muita pena de vê-lo assim.

Ele não estava bem e passara a sentir-se mal novamente.

Era tarde, porém Megumi foi ao dojo assim que descobriu um remédio que poderia ajudar Kenshin a recuperar seu corpo. Ainda não havia testado muito bem, mas não tinha escolha no momento, não sabia o que ele sentia direito ou tinha, ou o que podia vir a acontecer.

Yahiko até estranhou a chegada repentina, mas abriu ao reconhecer a voz aflita de Megumi.

Ela correu para o quarto:

-Kaoru, acho que este remédio ajudará o Kenshinzinho.

-Ah, graças a Deus!

Kenshin estava "mole", totalmente entregue, quando Kaoru afastou-se ele quase caiu, mas ela o segurou espantada e o deitou no tatame. Vendo seus olhos encherem, Megumi a avisou:

- Calma, isto o recuperará, tenha confiança em mim.- dizia firme nas palavras mesmo sem muita certeza, para não desanimar a amiga.

A médica pôs uma colher do medicamento na boca dele. Kenshin engoliu; tinha um sabor horrível,... e de repente ele teve ânsia, mas segurou. Começou a passar muito mal, seu estômago doía como nunca sentira, salivava sem querer, tossia agora e toda essa reação impressionou as duas.

-Megumi, ai meu Deus! Faça alguma coisa, o que é isso? Está matando o Kenshin!- gritava Kaoru já exaltada com a visão.

A mulher estava pasma, não sabia que aconteceria aquilo.

Kenshin tentou se levantar, mantinha os olhos abertos, mas turvos parecia não as ver. Apoiou-se na parede, com as mãos na barriga, apertava o tecido. Gemia de dor, era deprimente seu estado.

Kaoru chorava desesperada, Kenshin começou a cuspir, pois sentia algo queimando dentro de seu corpo, faltava-lhe ar, de sua garganta brotou sangue. Por final, Kenshin desfaleceu.

Megumi correu medir seu pulso, estava fraco.

-Calma, Kaoru, ele ainda está vivo...quando acordar, ...

-Você sempre fala "calma", mas o Kenshin pode morrer! Você não sabe realmente o que ele tem ou o que esse remédio pode fazer, não é?- continuava a gritar.

-Eu sei o que ele tem! Está... se deteriorando de dentro para fora! Se você quer saber a verdade, é esta. Não queria que você perdesse as esperanças, assim como eu, por isso preparei esta medicação como última chance de salvá-lo, não sei mesmo o que este remédio pode fazer, não testei, mas é um risco que temos de correr.

Kaoru chorou mais ainda. Megumi obrigou-a a tomar um calmante.

Quando acordou, Kenshin estava deitado, ainda sentia um pouco de dor de cabeça, mas melhorara com certeza de seu estado anterior. Conseguiu levantar-se, amarrou a faixa da cintura e seguiu pelo corredor até a cozinha.

Kaoru ouviu passos, mesmo com o remédio ela acordou, e preocupada com o ruivo foi à cozinha também.

Ele estava sentado bebendo um copo com água; ela aproximou-se:

-Kenshin,... você está melhor?- falou docemente.

Ele a olhou, não sorriu e respondeu:

-Por enquanto...sim...

Ela segurou suas mãos envoltas ao copo e chorou.

-Nunca estará sozinho, saiba disso.

-E...eu sei... eu estou melhor sim.- falou Kenshin, tentando deixá-la mais calma.

Kenshin a levou pelas mãos a varanda. O sol estava nascendo e podia se ver os raios tão coloridos misturando-se com a cor do orvalho e do céu daquela manhã de um dia que prometia muito aos dois...

-Kaoru, eu tive medo de não mais poder fazê-la feliz, mas agora que passei de novo pela tênue linha entre a vida e a morte, percebi que eu preciso viver, eu quero viver,...ao seu lado... e terei que vencer esta barreira assim como fiz com Shishio, como quando estive cego, como na luta com Enishi, no vilarejo dos párias, isso é só mais um obstáculo...me lembro de que a Tomoe...- e nessa hora escorreu uma lágrima - ... me disse para viver pois ainda havia uma pessoa que esperava pela minha volta, e eu deveria ser feliz com ela, então não desistirei...

-Kenshin,...

Ele estava tão lindo com os cabelos soltos e as costas e o peito nus. Kaoru o abraçou, ele tomou-a de uma forma mais pura do que nunca, foi um beijo inocente, seus lábios se tocavam devagar e os fios de cabelo escarlate e preto roçavam-lhes o rosto levemente.

-Estou tão feliz em ver que você não desistiu, Kenshin.- sorriu Kaoru.

-Eu ouvi seu desespero quando eu estava mal,...quando eu passei por estas ruas como andarilho naquela noite não pretendia prejudicar qualquer criatura, mas eu influenciei na sua vida, então não quis ser uma influência ruim e só pensei em você para querer continuar a vida.

-Então viva, por favor...

-Eu vou sim...

Kaoru o abraçou, esta declaração a fez amá-lo ainda mais, e ter cada vez mais certeza de que queria viver para sempre ao seu lado, bastava só um momento certo para provar e concretizar isto...

-Se recupere logo...

Kenshin pôde sorrir agora.

Naquele dia, ele não mais sentiu dores, no entanto Megumi lhe receitou tomar o medicamento todos os dias e ele sabia que passaria mal, assim à noite:

-Kenshin, você tem que tomá-lo...

-Não, não preciso mais, estou melhor, Kaoru.

-Por favor, só mais hoje...

Himura engoliu e logo sentiu todas aquelas horríveis sensações de novo. Desta vez controlou-se mais, pois estava mais forte, porém ainda escorriam lágrimas de seus olhos de dor, coisa que nunca ocorria, por isso a donzela sofria junto com ele sabendo que realmente devia ser ruim para fazê-lo reagir daquela maneira.

Durante uma semana, foi todo este sofrimento todas as tardes, mas Kaoru percebia que ele estava se recuperando, não o deixava limpar nada, nem fazer a comida, e como não era muito boa nisso, Tae a apoiou muito, ajudando-os em tudo que podia.

Certa tarde, enquanto preparava o jantar, Tae pergunta á Kaoru o que sempre lhe intrigava:

-Kaoru,... o Kenshin já te disse algo que a fizesse mais feliz...

-Sempre...

-Não, digo, algo que a fizesse pensar que ele deseja você... –falou francamente.

Kaoru abaixou a cabeça meio envergonhada.

-Sim... se declarou da forma mais pura e bela possível... mas todo dia ele declara um pouco de seu amor em cada coisa que faz por mim, em cada beijo...

-Beijo? Então já se beijaram? O negócio é sério mesmo...

-Sim, nos beijamos, e nunca senti algo tão incrível, o Kenshin é o melhor homem do mundo, ele é uma exceção entre este bando de machistas, nojentos, vagabundos que tanto existem por aí.

-É, você o ama mesmo...

-Mas,... por favor, ninguém sabe... não conte por enquanto...

-Ora, por que não contam?

-Tae,... o Kenshin já foi casado... eu sou quase dez anos mais nova que ele e ele mora aqui há um bom tempo, o que pensarão?

-É... mas, não rolou nada mesmo?

Kaoru avermelhou... e confessou num sussurro:

-Quase,... se não fosse o desconhecimento de Sano e Yahiko... mas muitas vezes passamos dos limites de namorados... (Gente, limites daquela época, tá? Por que hoje,...)

-Como assim?

-Certa vez, pus as mãos por debaixo de seu kimono e senti seus músculos do peito e das costas, senti vontade de deitar sobre ele... ele também me segurava tão firme, incontrolavelmente nos beijávamos e não queríamos mais parar...

Tae pensou um pouco, Kaoru sempre fora tão sozinha... e agora merecia ser feliz...

-Kaoru, vou ajudá-la, pedirei ao Yahiko que durma lá em casa hoje,...

-Tae... não é correto...

-Não é correto você ficar sofrendo, aproveite sua vida, você é nova antes que seja tarde ... seja feliz com o Kenshin... não vai se arrepender...

-Não, não quero forçá-lo, quero que algum dia ele queira isso e por sua vontade me deseje como sua mulher...

-Tudo bem, se você quer assim...

Kenshin passava em frente à porta da cozinha e ouviu as palavras de sua amada.

"A todo momento desejo você ao meu lado, Kaoru..."pensou.

E assim quando Tae ia indo embora, pelas ruas escuras, percebeu um homem a seguindo.

-Ei, moça...

Tae correu, o homem também, queria assaltá-la, mas virando a esquina, para sua sorte, um outro homem, alto de bandana vermelha e punhos enfaixados, meteu um soco no ladrão. Este revidou com uma adaga escondida cortou a mão de Sanosuke. No entanto Sanosuke deu-lhe outro golpe de futae no kiwami detonando-o agora, e fazendo o cafajeste fugir.

-Ah, seu desgraçado, volte aqui...

-Sano, muito obrigada,... mas você está muito ferido... vou levá-lo até a Megumi.

-Pode deixar, Tae, acho que cheguei tarde, mas posso ajudar, vou embora com você e depois levo o Sano ao médico. –diz Yahiko que também ouvira os passos apressados de Tae e a encontrou depois do lutador.

Kenshin acabara de tomar o amargo remédio e por isso dormia por um efeito de um calmante que Megumi dera para que ele não passasse tanta dor.

Yahiko voltou ao dojo:

-Kaoru, vou para o consultório da Megumi, o Sano está ferido, mas não se preocupe, só vou levá-lo, é de novo aquela sua mão...

-Mas ele está bem?

-Sim, é só sua mão mesmo.

O menino saiu antes de mais perguntas e Kaoru ficou sozinha com Kenshin na casa.

Kaoru pôs suas coisas para dormir ao lado do espadachim.

Aproximou-se e observava seu descanso tão profundo. Sua respiração leve, a calma ao seu redor, a despreocupação, todo um momento de paz, que ela não quis desmanchar, ficando silenciosa ao seu lado, vendo –o adormecer e acariciando os fios vermelhos que caíam sobre seu rosto naquela expressão tão serena.

Quando o sono também lhe tomou, ela encostou a cabeça perto de seus ombros e fechou os olhos.

Passou-se um tempo, Kaoru, dormindo, sentiu um toque em seu rosto afastando a franja de seus olhos.

-Kenshin,... já acordou...

-Pode dormir, ainda não amanheceu... e nem vai tão cedo... devem ser umas 3 da manhã...

-Você está bem?

-Sim, graças ao remédio da srta. Megumi, logo adormeci e não senti nenhuma dor desta vez.

-Calma, logo estará livre disto, você já está tão recuperado... pelo menos está refletindo por fora, então quer dizer que por dentro se curou...

Kenshin sorriu:

-Mas com a folga que estou tendo estes dias e você nem pode ir dar aulas...

Kaoru parou pensando por um instante e disse:

-Você se lembra de quando eu disse que estava disposta a tudo por você, Kenshin? – e terminando sentou-se a sua frente. – Tudo mesmo, por que eu te amo. – continuou ela.

-Kaoru... não sei como agradecer...

Como resposta, ela o beijou e o abraçou sussurrando depois:

-Me amando...

Kenshin segurou sua cintura, ela ajoelhou-se e o tomou com os lábios vorazmente, soltando os cabelos ruivos e afastando de suas costas o kimono.

-Eu quero você, Kenshin...

Os dois continuaram com os beijos selvagens, o que foi despertando no espadachim instintos que o faziam morder os lábios da moça. Quando ele percebeu que a comprimia sobre seu abdome, sobre o qual já a deitara, e seu corpo reagia com a fervura de seu sangue velozmente por suas veias; e Kaoru suspirou alto, Kenshin parou:

-Kaoru, ... sabe o que está fazendo?

-Eu te desejo como nunca, e agora não só mais sua alma,... quero sua carne... também...

O ruivo pôs, então, as mãos em seu ombro e num movimento fez sua roupa descer até sua cintura.

Depois, passando por suas coxas completou sua nudez, ela mantinha os olhos fechados e o acompanhava com suas mãos sobre as dele o passear pelo seu corpo. Kenshin, que sentara, agora se ajoelhou também e teve a faixa de sua calça desatada o que fez suas peles se sentirem e compartilharem aquele fogo.

A garota começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço, a acariciar mais fortemente seu peito e ombros, depois lambia seu abdome segurando-lhe os braços. Quando voltou aos seus lábios, Kenshin virou-se para cima de Kaoru e aos beijos descompassados, saciava-se em seu colo e em seus seios, um de cada vez a fazia suspirar e ofegar de prazer. O homem os mordia de leve, sem machucar, proporcionando um batimento acelerado de seus corações.

O espadachim quase não respirava de tanto amar seu corpo e ficava mais excitado.

Percebendo, Kaoru não pôde esconder certa admiração:

-Ken... Kenshin... – falou olhando naquele azul sereno de seus olhos atrás dos fios escarlates.

-Kaoru... – foi o que ele pôde responder em meio aquele sufoco de amá-la.

Querendo prosseguir, ela demonstrou passando um braço em sua nuca e outro em suas costas o tomando num beijo exigente. Kenshin percorria com a língua todo o interior da boca de Kaoru a cada movimento em que ela a abria e fechava.

E foi dobrando as pernas de modo que o definido e tentador abdômen de Kenshin encaixasse sobre o seu.

Kenshin levantou um pouco o corpo de sua amada deixando-a apoiada em seus braços, transpassados em suas costas e cintura, e se posicionou também sem deixar de beijá-la.

Kaoru gemeu baixinho seu nome quando ele começou a penetrá-la um pouco moderado a princípio, para que se acostumasse com a diferença. Kaoru afastou mais as pernas para que se aprofundasse, e Kenshin o fez, até a pressionava um pouco sobre os lençóis com os movimentos. Em seguida uma nova sensação lhe veio, percebia que Kenshin deixava parte de si em seu corpo.

O imenso prazer os sufocava diante daquele sentir jamais experimentado para a virgem Kaoru e para Kenshin com ela. E um enorme sentimento que não era só carnal pairava; se amavam fielmente e sabiam que se completavam, todas as sensações, desejos, aquela louca e incontrolável paixão, que se mesclavam com o amor e confiança de se entregarem um ao outro insanamente, mas também incontestavelmente, provavam isso.

Kaoru não podia conter os gemidos, no entanto a dor para ela era superada pelo prazer de senti-lo dentro de si.

-Ah... ah... ah... Kenshin...

Ele era constantemente arranhado, mas isso o estimulava a acelerar suas invasões a fundo e fluir o líquido.

Ao não mais suportar a exaustão, o ruivo deslocou-se devagar e ela quis acamar-se em seu peito ofegante.

Ele a olhou e ela murmurou:

-Kenshin... está tudo bem, descanse agora...

Nada mais separaria a ligação de ambos que se eternizara até mesmo além da morte.

Autora:

"Na verdade, esta seria a minha primeira fic, onde Kaoru e Kenshin 'se conhecem', antes das outras que já postei e eles já estão juntos em segredo. Estou fazendo uma onde contam a todos em meio a confusões de sua relação. Desculpe-me se o decepcionei, mas já estava cansada desta fanfic... XD.

Mas se gostou, que bom! Ah, e fechem os olhos, por favor, a erros ortográficos...

Obrigada por lerem!

Beijos, Kaoru K. Himura"


End file.
